Mission: Adopt
by DogTrainer139
Summary: When the avengers are assigned to adopt 14 year old J and find out all they can about her will will she let the cat out of the bag or will curiosity get to her first? Rated T for some violence HOPE YOU ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my third fan fiction now and if you read my other stories ( Digging up pasts and The girl with the sunglasses) Then I can assure you that I will be continuing them but this idea has just kept bugging me so I decided just to get it over with! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers**

**Claimer: I do own J**

**Chapter 1: Mission Adopt**

**Fury's P.O.V**

"I have a new mission for you," I said, he was in a meeting with the Avengers in stark tower briefing them on their latest mission, it had been six months since the war with Loki and nothing major had shown up, until now. "What is it?" asked Steve or Captain America while everyone else nodded their heads in agreement, except for Stark who was playing on his phone. I passed around the file and Natasha Romanoff, (aka black widow) was instantly confused, "But, Fury," she started, "What do we have to do with this kid?" "And more importantly," Clint, (Hawkeye) continued, "Why is there like, no info on her what so ever?" Tony was reading the file now and passing it on to Steve. "A few weeks ago she hacked into our system and erased everything except for her name and age." I explained and Tony immediately brightened seeing how he was a fan of hacking into our files, "Well, I want to meet her," Fury ignored him and continued, "We believe that she has some kind of secret powers and she's constantly coming back to the orphanage bleeding or with some other kind of serious injury every time she leaves and comes back leading us to believe that someone is attacking her constantly, you are going to adopt her." "WHAT" everyone yelled at the same time and I rolled my eye. "You will adopt her and then attempt to find out everything you can about her which she erased from our files, you will leave immediately the orphanage is, luckily, in town. The decision is final you will protect her from these mystery attacks and try to find out everything you can about her." Everyone bowed their heads in defeat knowing that when I said that something was final there was no chance in winning an argument. "Jarvis please program the car for directions to," he paused and looked at me, "I have already given Jarvis the directions." I stated smirking a bit at Tony. Tony just glared at me and all of the avengers got into the car with Natasha driving and followed the directions to the orphanage which took about 15 minutes. I didn't go because I had a quick meeting to go to, but as I left, I wished them all the luck in the world, I had heard that she didn't warm up to people very well.

I was on the highest bar in the orphanage doing flips, spins, twists and everything in between, it seemed like that was all I ever did when I went to the orphanage now, bar routines. I heard around six people walk into the room and I decided to show off a bit doing the most complicated things I knew how to do until I heard Miss Tiana call me, "J can you comedown please? I have some people who want to meet you." I liked Miss Tiana, she respected my space unlike the other workers in this place and so I decided not to give her any trouble, I flipped over so that I was standing on the top of the bar and looked down, "Okay, Miss Tiana!" I called and I jumped down off the bar doing a few flips on the way down and landing lightly on my feet. I looked up and saw six people not including Miss Tiana staring at me, most looking rather uncomfortable. I shrugged mentally I had that kind of effect on people.

**Steve's P.O.V**

We were staring at J, she was short about 5 feet 4 inches at the tallest, and she was wearing a short sleeved olive green fitted T-shirt with a brown leather jacket, cameo cargo pants, and combat boots. She had long blonde hair braided down to her waist and was wearing sunglasses, which I found strange considering we were inside. She seemed to be having a conversation with herself in her head and I was suddenly glad that we had been assigned this mission. "I'm Steve" I started and then I continued, "And this is Ben, Tony, Clint, Thor, and Natasha." I pointed to each of them as I spoke and each gave a small sign of acknowledgement. I decided to come right out and tell her who we were too, "We are the avengers." I said bracing myself but she just stared at us and asked, "Who?"

**DUN Dun DUNNNNN hope you liked it REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Going Home

**Hi again Avenger lovers! OMG I CAN NOT BELIEVE HOW MANY OF YOU GUYS ARE FOLLOWING ME WITHIN THE FIRST DAY OF ME WRITING THIS! I literally got the first follower within 5 minutes of me posting YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avengers**

**Claimer: J is mine all mine mwahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Chapter 2: Going home**

**Tony's P.O.V**

I was stunned no, that didn't even begin to cover it, I was _**incredulous! **_"Uh, ha, excuse me?" I said, "HOW in THE WORLD, have you NEVER HEARD OF US! WE LIKE, SAVED THE WORLD SIX MONTHS AGO!" J just calmly turned to look at me and I was suddenly scared, she had this air of danger around her that she hadn't before I looked at the others and I saw that they sensed it too then J answered, and frankly that scared me more than the sudden change of air, "When you live in the middle of the forest until about a week ago and your life is threatened every day you don't tend to stay in touch with the local news." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. Miss Tiana suddenly stiffened up, "What do you mean, your life is threatened J." she asked, "I never said that." J denied, "Yes, J you did," "No, I really don't remember that," "J you just said it five minutes ago, is that why you're constantly coming back bleeding or something?" "And besides even if I did you couldn't _prove _that I did could you?" We all just sat and looked back and forth at them arguing until Miss Tiana finally gave up, I think I liked this kid. J just continued on like nothing had ever happened, "What do they have to do with me?" she asked. "We want to adopt you." I said promptly. All she did was say, "No you don't." we just stared at her, "Why? You seem cool enough," Said Ben, who had been silent the entire time up until then, he must have been thinking about something, "I would like to have someone else to share my Toasters of Strudel with." Said Thor (he was obsessed with toaster strudels) "You don't want to adopt me because if you do you will be targeted by a certain someone and then killed." J said and Clint and Natasha laughed, "Trust me kid, we're more than able to handle ourselves." J hesitated and then looked to Miss Tiana for clarification that just nodded and said, "J, can you at least try, for me?" J seemed to be having another conversation with herself, she did that a lot I noticed until she finally gave in, "You're not going to leave until I say yes, are you?" she asked and I just grinned annoyingly, "Nope!" she sighed in frustration, "FINE! But there's one condition" "We will agree to your terms small child!" Thor boomed, J just grinned wickedly and whistled a part of some song I heard on the radio, I think it was called demons, she did the last note out of tune and a small dog came trotting out and sat down next to her, "This is Flynn, my dog, he's been with me since before I even had to wear these sunglasses 24/7. It is not an option to part with him." Miss Tiana just stared at Flynn like he was some sort of alien, "J, how long has he been here?" "Since I first arrived, he's highly trained." Miss Tiana just shook her head and said, "Oh, go on and get you cello, I'll see you in five minutes." And on that happy note J left with Flynn in tow picking up an olive green back pack on the way. Once she was gone Miss Tiana turned to look at us, her eyes filled with worry, "just promise me, you'll protect her, please." Her voice was barely a whisper and luckily for us Steve answered, "I swear Miss, we'll protect her with our lives." She just nodded as J walked into the room with Flynn, a cello, and her green bag, "Ready," she said, "Is that all your stuff?" Natasha asked, J just nodded and said, "I tend to travel light." We decided not to pry and just went along with it and all got into the car with Miss Tiana saying that she would just mail us the paper work with a small good bye from J we went back to our home at Stark towers, J was going to be blown away…

**Well, here it is people! Hope you liked it please give me suggestions on what to do next, I'm kind of drawing up a blank but anyway thanks to my followers and I'll see you next time BYE!**

**P.S. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME (again) **


	3. Chapter 3: The elevator

**H everyone sorry I haven't been updating this story lately, I've been busy with school, the girl with the sunglasses and digging up pasts plus I've started my own book time freeze which is taking up a bit of time too! Here you go and hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3:**

**J's P.O.V**

The drive over had been uneventful except for Thor being overly excited about Flynn and asking him to sit on his lap which he ended up doing, surprisingly… We had just pulled up at Stark towers, where all of the Avengers lived together and it, was, huge. The others were heading inside and I reluctantly followed them, keeping an eye out for an ambush. Luckily I got into the building without anything happening, and I breathed a sigh of relief, until I saw everybody arguing over by the elevator, I rolled my eyes, it was going to be a long week. As I got closer I finally heard what they were arguing about and I rolled my eyes again, they all wanted to push the button for the elevator. That is except for Steve and Dr. Banner; they were just staring at everyone else tiredly as if they went through this every time. Although at this point I wouldn't be surprised if they did. I went and stood next to Steve and the Dr. waiting for them to get over their little argument. After a bit I looked at my watch, we had been standing here for ten minutes.

This was getting ridiculous, I was done waiting so I just walked over and pushed the button, no one turned around until they heard the elevator ding, and when they did instead of turning mad or annoyed each of them actually turned red, they hadn't realized how long they had been arguing Tony coughed as if he were clearing his throat, "Well, better get going don't want to keep anyone waiting," he said hurrying into the elevator having everyone else follow in behind him, I just sighed and followed once I was in the elevator hoping that another fight wouldn't break out but I was spared as Steve pushed the button labeled, The Awesome Floor, which was a big huge button in the middle of all the keys, before anyone else could protest, no one talked until we reached the specified floor, which just happened to be at the very top. We all walked out of the elevator, Flynn pitter-pattering beside me on the tile floor, and still, no one talked. "Well, what do you think?" asked Tony.

I looked around, "Nice place." I said, although personally I preferred the forest to anything.

Natasha spoke up, "Well, come on J, your room is this way." I followed her; my room was down the left second door to the right. "Go ahead and dump your stuff in the doorway, then Steve and I will give you the grand tour okay?" I nodded and put the stuff just in the doorway, hesitating before putting down my bag but ending up doing it anyway. "So, what weapons do you have on you?" she asked me smirking a bit. I was shocked, how did she know I had weapons on me, I didn't let it show.

"I don't have any weapons," I denied crossing my arms. She raised an eyebrow at me and I squirmed, "Fine I have weapons!" I yelled throwing up my arms in defeat and Natasha smirked, man and I thought that my stare was intense.

"Well, you can show me when we get to the training room." She started, "Come on, Steve will be waiting." I grabbed my bag which contained the weapons that I didn't have on me and followed her down the hall.

**Okay guys hope you enjoyed it tell me what you'd like to see, next chapter in the weapons room!**


End file.
